


Tell me what you really like (Baby, I can take my time)

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Okay so there's a little plot but not much, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Jaebum makes him feel all sorts of good. With his hands leaving light, borderline ticklish trails up the sides of his ribs, drawing small gasps from Jackson’s lungs that heusedto hate but doesn’t anymore; not after how Jaebum told him that he found itsexy. So now, he doesn’t hold back anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildandsexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Realist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311995) by [wildandsexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy). 



> Okay so this fic slots in with Nicola's ([wildandsexy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy)) fic "The Realist". You don't have to read her's to understand what's going on but it does give you more background and insight to their relationship (but also why wouldn't u want to read it)
> 
> also some background: nicola was the one that was meant to write the smut but couldn't bc she's a sweet angel so ofc I go off and write it bc that's the only thing i'm good at :|

No matter how many times Jaebum tells him how happy Jackson makes him, no matter how many hours they spend lazing around on their couch dates with Jaebum continuously telling Jackson how beautiful and smart and _good enough_ Jackson is until he believes him (only for the anxiety to eat up at him from the inside the next week and Jaebum will recite all of that again), Jackson still has a hard time believing that Jaebum is still _here_. And even though he’s stopped waiting for the hat to drop, for Jaebum to get up and leave him at any given moment, he’s still cautious and over thinking every move he makes. 

But he’s trying to get better and he’s enjoying it while it lasts. And he hopes that it lasts for a long, long time. 

Because Jaebum makes him feel all sorts of good. With his hands leaving light, borderline ticklish trails up the sides of his ribs, drawing small gasps from Jackson’s lungs that he _used_ to hate but doesn’t anymore; not after how Jaebum told him that he found it _sexy_. So now, he doesn’t hold back anymore. He doesn’t choke back the moan that leaves his throat when Jaebum runs a hand under his shirt to brush his thumb past a nipple. And he doesn’t hold back the urge to pull Jaebum in by the throat to tug at his bottom lip with the blunt of his teeth and messily lick behind the roof of Jaebum’s mouth.

And he _does_ feel really, really good. With Jaebum’s sturdy frame under him, broad shoulders under his palms and thick thighs between his own. 

That is, until his blood runs cold when eventually, Jaebum’s hands sweep down to undo the top button of his jeans and his heartbeat starts running a mile a minute. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. In fact, he was actually really looking forward to it for months now. And he’s more than ready for it to happen. But he can’t help the sense of dread that washes over him and the small whimper that escapes his mouth when he can hear his zipper being pulled down. Tooth by tooth. Like impending doom. 

So Jackson tries to distract Jaebum. Tries to shift Jaebum’s attention to something that he has a little more...confidence in. And that something is his ass. He knows how good it looks when he squeezes into his light denim jeans. He knows because he’s had to push away wandering hands off his ass from both guys and girls a few too many times while he’s on the crowded dance floor at the occasional college party he attends, but he supposes he should just appreciate the groping as a compliment….

He clutches Jaebum’s hand, perhaps just a bit too tightly, and pulls it away from his crotch to bring it around so Jaebum’s palm is cupping one of his ass cheeks. The guttural moan that Jaebum leaves his mouth when Jackson encourages him to squeeze, his hand on top of Jaebum’s around his ass, makes Jackson’s chest bloom with arousal and it replaces the anxiety climbing up his spine. 

They spend a few more heated minutes against the sofa breathing heavily into each others mouths, long enough for Jackson to become comfortable on Jaebum’s lap again and for his worries to fade into the background. Jackson thinks that he will never tire of Jaebum’s mouth. He mewls as he imagines other places that Jaebum’s mouth could be while the older leaves nibbles under his ear, down his neck and traces the marks with the tip of his tongue afterwards. 

But of course, Jackson was only perpetuating the inevitable. Their pants had to come off at some point, although if Jackson could find a way for them to have sex with his pants still on he’d probably take that opportunity. Jaebum’s hands find their way back to the front to pull at Jackson’s zipper again, and he tenses up, tries to squirm away without making it obvious but of course, Jaebum’s become really good at reading him.

Jaebum pulls away from Jackson’s neck, fixing him with a pair of furrowed eyebrows and concerned eyes, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Guilt shoots throughout Jackson’s entire body and his arms lock up from where they’re placed on Jaebum’s shoulders.

“Do you not want to have sex?” Jaebum starts again, a little hesitantly with his raspy voice. “Because that’s okay with me. You just have to let me know.”

“No!” Jackson almost screams in a panic because that’s not want he wants _at all_. “I do. I really, _really_ want to have sex with you.”

All the concern disappears from Jaebum’s face in an instant and a cheeky, almost smug smile takes its stead. “Well then. That’s good to know.”

Jackson would be very grateful for a giant sinkhole to suddenly form in the earth to swallow him up right now. Or better yet be abducted by aliens and prove to the earth that they’re real. Anything would be better than him sitting on top of Jaebum completely red faced but burying himself in the crook of Jaebum’s neck like a flustered ostrich will have to suffice.

Jaebum shifts under him so that they’re not crotch to crotch anymore and so Jaebum can get a good look at him (which is the total opposite of what Jackson wants right now).

Loosening Jackson’s hands that are tightly gripped onto Jaebum’s shirt, Jaebum brings their hands down between them to link fingers before asking, “Now tell me why you won’t let me take your pants off.”

Jackson wants to whine, because he should have been prepared for this; to explain why he’s so ashamed of his body but he feels like he owes Jaebum an explanation after ruining the mood. He tries to find the words but his anxiety starts building up again just at the thought of telling Jaebum and he’s close to hyperventilating because he’s been thinking about doing this with Jaebum for so long but now he’s ruined it and they’re not going to have sex now and...

“Hey,” Jaebum tilts his chin up with a hand, looking him straight in the eyes. “Don’t stress about it. I’m still going to be here. I just wanna know.”

Jaebum’s other hand starts rubbing back and forth on the outside of Jackson’s with a thumb and Jackson just focuses on the movement, letting his breathing even out enough so that he can start. “It’s just..”

Jackson dares to peek up at Jaebum and he’s the image of patience, softly encouraging Jackson to continue with a small nod of his head.

“Well no one’s exactly _told_ me but….I’m sort of on the smaller side...down there.” 

God Jackson is slightly mortified that he’s even talking about this at all but he just wants to get it out there so Jaebum doesn’t expect too much from him. “So I’m usually on the bottom because of that. Which! I actually really enjoy! But I don’t want you to be disappointed or something when you see it.”

Jackson’s a little embarrassed that he has to refer to his penis as ‘it’ but he’s tried to dissociate the shame by not thinking about his penis at all. As it is, he feels like he’s already as humiliated as can be and nothing more can phase him anyway.

For a long while, there’s just silence. And he’s terribly unnerved by silence. It’s the biggest reason why he’s not as close to Mark as he wants to be. Silence is scary. It fills up his brain with unease because silence means he’s done something wrong. There’s the white noise of cars passing by outside their window and the quiet murmur of Jaebum’s neighbours watching tv next door and it sort of feels like Jackson is waiting for the world to end. Or maybe this is finally what makes Jaebum leave.

Jackson’s heard stories about bland sex being the ultimatum to break ups. So Jackson wouldn’t be surprised if this is what brings them to an end. But, he thinks about how Jaebum’s fingers are still tightly interlocked with his and how Jaebum had said that he’d still be here so he Just. Keeps. Breathing.

“Okay,” Jackson spooks at Jaebum’s voice but Jaebum easily steadies him on his lap before going on. “I’m not going to lie, I did really want to fuck you, still do actually but I’m more than fine if you want to swap the next time.”

“I’m sorry you had to sleep with those assholes.” Jaebum apologises, for reasons that Jackson can’t understand and it boggles him.

“S’not your fault.” Jackson replies, not out of a lack of anything else to say but because he realises it’s because it’s true. It’s not Jaebum’s fault that Jackson’s only two ex boyfriends were complete dickheads that made his penis feel obsolete. 

“This is terribly cliche but you know size doesn’t matter, right?” Jaebum starts. “I’m just really happy that you’re here with me like this. I’m grateful for every piece of you that you let me see. Besides, the only thing that matters in size is your great, big _heart_.”

Jaebum punctuates the last word with a soft poke at Jackson’s chest and a big grin.

All the dread bleeds out of Jackson’s body. It’s amazing how Jaebum can do that to him.

“Wow,” Jackson tries to keep a stoic face but he can’t not smile at Jaebum when he says, “I can’t believe my boyfriend is such a sap.”

Jaebum loves it when Jackson uses that word and Jackson knows it. The title isn’t that new but it still hasn’t lost its shine and Jaebum absolutely adores it when Jackson addresses their relationship like this.

“Can your boyfriend take off your pants now?” Jaebum jabs back cheekily before offering gently, “I mean, if you still want to. No pressure.”

Jackson worries his lip between his teeth a little bit. He’s still apprehensive about taking off his pants but he decides that he more than trusts Jaebum and he’s ready to put his insecurities bare on the table. 

“Yeah, but only if _your_ boyfriend can take _your_ pants off.”

“Deal.”

 

 

Pants are indeed taken off. Along with tshirts and socks as well because hell if Jackson is going to have sex with socks on. That’s just weird.

And now, Jackson feels a little exposed lying there in his black boxers. But he guesses it’s okay because Jaebum is just as equally exposed, save for his earrings and own dark navy pair of briefs. They’ve migrated to Jaebum’s bed, where Jaebum was sure to stack pillow upon pillow behind Jackson’s head to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be. 

“You need to believe me when I tell you how gorgeous you are,” Jaebum crowds him in on top of the mattress to leave a kiss on Jackson’s forehead before trailing small pecks down to leave a chaste kiss on Jackson’s lips. 

Jaebum nuzzles against the base of his throat and Jackson can feel the vibrations of the older’s voice, can feel Jaebum’s genuity when he says, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Inside and outside,” Jaebum leaves a wet kiss on his chest, right where his heart would be.

“Through and through,” This time, it’s on his stomach, a kiss for each word leading down until Jaebum’s face ends up at the waistband of Jackson’s boxers.

“Yeah?” Jaebum asks for permission, tugging lightly at the band with two fingers just enough for it to slip a little past Jackson’s hipbones.

“Yeah,” Jackson sighs, can’t find it in himself to offer much more than that because he’s never anticipated anything as much as he has this.

Jackson’s boxers come off with the help of Jackson lifting up his hips and Jaebum slides them down his thighs, off the side of the bed and out of sight.

Jackson holds his breath. Closes his eyes screwed shut tight because he’s completely bare and he’s worried about what Jaebum thinks of him. 

“You’re so cute,” Jaebum breaks the silence with a soft coo. And when Jackson looks down at Jaebum, now stationed between his legs, he realises that Jaebum isn’t even looking at his dick. Rather, he’s staring at Jackson’s face which was probably contorted unattractively until now. But if Jackson could read minds he’d know that Jaebum thinks he’s anything but unattractive.

“Relax,” Jaebum murmurs reassuringly, placing another kiss on the jut of his hipbone. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect.”

Jackson jolts a little when Jaebum finally wraps a hand around his cock. Jaebum’s hand is warm although dry and the older is quick to remedy that with the small bottle of lube he had retrieved from the drawer when they first came in. Jackson isn’t used to this; having another hand on him that isn’t his own because not only has been too long since his last sexual encounter, his previous boyfriends rarely had the thought to jerk him off when they were fucking into him.

The slide of Jaebum’s hands leaves tingles all along his spine. He makes Jackson’s toes curl with every twist on the stroke up and his thighs flex when Jaebum pulls back his foreskin to rub at the crown of his cock with a thumb.

A strangled “Mmmm,” caught in the back of his throat is all Jackson can manage. 

“Feel good?” Jaebum asks with a quirk in his eyebrow.

Jackson nods his head frantically, hair bobbing in a messy halo against the pillows and covering his face.

“Come on,” Jaebum teases with a slow stroke down. “You know I like it when you use your voice. Tell me how it feels.”

“G-good.” Jackson mewls, bucking his hips up into Jaebum’s hand when the older rewards him by picking up the pace.

With Jackson fully hard, his cock, slick with lube and dark like the pink of Jackson’s bitten lips, is just shy of reaching his hip line, allowing him to fit easily into the palm of Jaebum’s hand.

“Have you ever been blown before?” Jaebum inquires after a minute, pausing his strokes after Jackson whines wantonly at the question.

Jackson shakes his head to reply with a negative before licking his dry lips to reply, “No. Neither of my boyfriends ever offered...and I was never comfortable enough with them to ask.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jackson hears Jaebum exclaim quietly to himself before directing at Jackson, “You must have had terrible taste.”

“I still do,” Jackson teases, sticking his tongue out as well to really hurt Jaebum’s feelings.

“Do not,” Jaebum nips at the side of Jackson’s thigh with his teeth, sinking in his canines just deep enough in the supple skin so he leaves a blooming red mark behind. “Bite the hand that feeds you.”

Jackson yelps but he finds that he doesn’t mind the small sting of pain.

“I’m going to go down on you now, okay?” Jaebum warns him, and Jackson appreciates it because the moment Jaebum wraps his lips around the head of his cock to form a tight seal, he almost knocks his head back on the headboard in the middle of a big gasp.

He’s never felt anything like this before. The wet sensation of Jaebum’s hot mouth and tongue digging into his slit is incomparable to that of a hand. He’s writhing against the mattress and clutching at the sheets in tight fistfuls, eyes forced shut in uncontainable pleasure.

“Look,” Jaebum pulls off to command. “Look at me Jackson.”

Jackson musters all of his strength to lean up from his perch on the pillow to obey, peering down at Jaebum whose lips had started to bruise lightly. Jaebum has the base of his cock circled in two fingers and thumb so that his cock is propped up and inches away from Jaebum’s lips.

“Look at how perfectly you fit in my mouth,” Jaebum murmurs, says it as if it’s the highest praise, before engulfing Jackson’s cock deeper and deeper until Jackson is completely enveloped in the wet suction of Jaebum’s mouth.

He can feel the tip of his cock nestled in the back of Jaebum’s throat, barely poking against Jaebum’s gag reflex and it might be an exaggeration but Jackson can’t find any other word to describe it other than heaven. Then, when Jackson thinks it can’t possibly feel any better, Jaebum sinks even lower down his cock to stretch his tongue out and tease at the seam of Jackson’s balls which brings actual tears to his eyes and his helpless whimpers let Jaebum know how completely _wrecked_ Jackson is.

Jaebum looks obscene, nose pressed flush against the small patch of Jackson’s neatly trimmed hair. And Jackson can’t see his tongue but _god_ can he feel it, the small licks against his sac coupled with the heated channel of Jaebum’s throat hugging every bit of him.

Jaebum doesn’t bob his head, doesn’t need to because Jackson fits so easily into his mouth and the steady sucking is more than what Jackson can already take. Jackson doesn’t know what to do with himself, hands still tucked into fists against the bed and tears threatening to stream down his cheeks.

“Jaebum..” Jackson hiccups weakly. He doesn’t know why he called Jaebum but it’s one of the only words he can remember right now.

When Jaebum finally pulls off, almost agonisingly slow to reveal inch after inch of Jackson’s dick, breathing only slightly haggard, he reaches for one of Jackson’s hands to unfold it and link their fingers and then guides the other hand so Jackson is cupping the scruff of Jaebum’s neck. 

Jackson takes what’s given to him. He pushes Jaebum down until the older has his cock in his mouth again, tongue flicking gently at the underside of Jackson’s dick all the way down until Jackson can feel Jaebum swallow around the head of his cock.

“I’m gonna….come,” Jackson manages to sigh out in laboured breaths, clutching onto Jaebum’s hand for dear life as he can feel his orgasm near.

“Yeah, come on” Jaebum’s voice is a little hoarse now, similar to how it is when he first wakes up but it sends a shiver down Jackson’s body to hear it like that _because of him_. “Come for me, baby.”

It’s the pet name that does it, pushing Jackson over the edge while Jaebum is suckling lightly at the head of his cock in rhythmic pulses.

Jackson’s orgasm is slow and long drawn out. It shakes every being of his body; starts from the curl in his toes and crawls up his body like the tides of the ocean, pressing out wanton moans from the core of his body. His back arches off the bed beautifully when he comes in Jaebum’s mouth, the older ebbing on his orgasm by swallowing around Jackson’s cock until it borders near-painful for Jackson. 

Jackson collapses against the pillows, chest rising and falling with harsh breaths while his orgasm calms down. He feels like he’s floating. Time isn’t real. He doesn’t know how long he spends just lying there but all he knows is that his heart feels full and that he’s never come this hard in his life. He vaguely feels Jaebum release his soft cock from his mouth, and his mind registers the wet slobber of Jaebum’s plump lips when he leaves a kiss on the inside of Jackson’s trembling thigh. 

The bed jostles slightly as the older crawls up to meet him face to face.

“Baby,” Jaebum coos at him, wiping away Jackson’s tears that had fallen when he came. “Are you crying?”

It’s the pet name again. Jackson can try to get used to a lot of things, can try to remind himself that he is good enough for Jaebum as much as Jaebum is good enough for him but Jackson knows that he won’t ever get used to the tone of Jaebum’s voice, so full of endearment, when he calls him baby.

Jackson can only manage to turn his head to the side weakly in attempt to hide his face but of course he forgets Jaebum’s hands that easily turn him back. He doesn’t complain though because Jaebum leaves a chaste, sweet kiss on his lips that juxtaposition the indecency he was performing not 2 minutes before.

“I was that good, huh?” Jaebum teases, smirk tugging at the corner of his swollen lips.

Jackson takes a few seconds to compose himself, which is enough time to come back with, “7 out of 10, would come again.”

Jaebum quirks an eyebrow at him, “Only a 7? Looks like I’m going to need more practice then.” 

“Well, I _guess_ I could help you with that,” Jackson says as though it’s a real task, adding in an over exaggerated sigh for dramatics.

“Glad to know my boyfriend is so selfless,” Jaebum ducks down to leave a playful nip at Jackson’s collarbone so it becomes another reminder of Jaebum’s love.

It’s only then that Jackson can feel the of weight of Jaebum’s hard cock that’s now pressing against his thigh. 

“Well your selfless boyfriend is going to return the favour now,” Jackson announces, rolling out from under Jaebum to straddle and pin him down by the waist.

“Yeah,” Jaebum swallows and Jackson can see the excitement in the older’s eyes as his eyes darken. “I’d like that.”

Jackson giggles, leaning to mumble quietly against Jaebum’s lips, “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

There is so much affection in Jaebum’s voice when he says, “You don’t have to thank me, I like every part of you and I’m going to keep reminding you of that,” thumbing at Jackson’s cheekbone

Jackson doesn’t doubt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) or my useless Twitter! :)


End file.
